Courier companies around the world have invested significantly in the past to optimize their delivery network, improve the in-transit visibility, and provide better services to customers upon delivery. However, the visibility of the last-mile operation is poor due to technical constraints and field limitations. When a courier is out for a delivery, it is difficult for a courier company to gain visibility into his activities and provide last minute information to him.